


Cutting In

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People can get away with a lot at weddings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting In

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** None. This is all happy, fluffy love, although there is some dirty talk. Apologies for the lack of smut. :P
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness" >' 2016 fest.   
> Day Six prompt(s) used: “Mind if I cut in?” Kiss, bang, automatic.  
> Pairing: Blaise/Ginny.  
> Kink: partially clothed sex.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Cutting In

~

“…think everything turned out really well and we’ve a good—”

“Mind if I cut in?” 

Ginny, mid-sentence, blinked. “I don’t think—”

“Of course.” Her dad, an indulgent smile on his face, handed her off with the admonition, “Take care of my baby.” 

“Always,” murmured Blaise, pulling Ginny closer than was strictly necessary. 

Ginny huffed. “I was in the middle of talking!” 

“And I was missing you.” Blaise smirked. “Think anyone would say anything if I dragged you into the corner for a kiss?” 

“As long as we don’t bang here in public, I doubt anyone will object to anything we do tonight,” Ginny replied dryly. 

“How romantic,” Blaise deadpanned back.

Ginny laughed. “I don’t suppose we need anyone’s permission for _anything_ tonight,” she said. “I think everyone gets an automatic pass at a wedding.” 

“You could be right.” Blaise sobered, staring at her long enough that she started to go red. 

“What?” she asked, voice soft. 

“Have I already told you today you’re beautiful?” 

Ginny’s lips curved into a pleased smile. “It’s not as if I get tired of hearing it.” 

Pulling her closer, Blaise whispered, “You’re beautiful and you’re mine.” 

Ginny shivered at the note in his voice. “I’m not likely to forget it,” she murmured. 

Blaise’s eyes went soft. “Good.” He smirked. “Now let’s say our goodbyes and go before I’m forced to show everyone how I feel about you by taking you right here on the dance floor.” 

“Well, if you’re as clever the Slytherin as they say you are, you’d find a way to manage,” said Ginny airily. She smirked. “Plus, this dress is big enough to hide a multitude of things.” 

Blaise laughed. “I’d make a joke about it not being big enough to conceal my cock, but we both know that’s rubbish.” His smile turned wicked. “Although, if you have a thing for partially clothed sex, darling, I’m sure we can make that happens once we leave.” He leaned in, his lips at her ear. “Just think of it,” he breathed. “You, up against the door of our hotel room, this dress pushed up to your waist as I fuck you from behind.” 

Ginny moaned softly, her hand trembling in his. “Blaise—”

“Yes, that’s exactly how you’d sound, too,” Blaise continued, relentless. “And I wouldn’t even need to take anything off. I’d just part my robes, undo my flies, and I’d be in you. Sliding into your heat. I bet you’d be so wet, baby. Are you wet now?” 

“Fuck,” Ginny whispered. “Blaise, if you don’t get me out of here right now, I swear—”

“Mind if I cut in?” 

Both Ginny and Blaise looked over to see Ron with his hand out. Ginny swallowed hard. “Actually, I think we’re about to leave,” she said. 

Ron grinned. “I wondered how long you’d stick around. Hey everyone! Time to say goodnight to the bride and groom!” 

And as the wedding guests all gathered around to wish the newlyweds good luck, the heated promise in Blaise’s eyes made Ginny shiver. Yes, it was going to be a good night indeed. 

~


End file.
